Another One
by Thi-Luna
Summary: How will would the group react if yet another hunter appears, after Robin's recent arrival? Well, they're about to find out themselves.
1. Just Before

Another One By: HopeCat ~Witch Hunter Robin fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything, obviously, or else I would have money.  
  
~*~The STN group is near the subway entrance, they're hunting down a witch with the ability to shape change into a large black cat. This same cat has been reported to have been attacking people. Amon is ahead of the group, with Robin and the rest of them following close behind. He is momentarily transfixed by the sight of the large black beast crouching over a man's body. The cat looks up as Amon approaches and feels he is no threat. The beast continues to tear savagely at the bloodied corpse before him.  
"Come on!" Amon shouts to the group as he raises his gun, Orbo ready to be used. Robin appears just to the left of him, readying herself to use the fire.  
"No, I want to do this, we have no need of more people getting hurt." Amon said with an edge, aimed towards Robin. Robin's only response was a flash of pain across her face.  
"Right, fine. Okay Amon." She replied after she collected herself. Amon turned back towards the cat that was now watching him with something that resembled interest and amusement. Amon raised his weapon and aimed at the beast as blood dripped from it's fangs. He placed his finger on the trigger and......  
  
~~~~~~ Dun dun dun..... Wait and see the next chapter. Sorry it's short, perfect place to leave you hanging though. Comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! 


	2. Meeting Hope

Another One By: HopeCat ~Witch Hunter Robin fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything, obviously, or I would have money.  
  
~*~ Amon raised his weapon and aimed at the beast, blood still dripping from the cat's fangs. He placed his finger on the trigger and.....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ felt a hand placed on his lower arm.  
  
"Well hello. How are you doing? Wow, that's a pretty cool looking gun you got there mister." Said a girl in her teens. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a white tank top and a black scarf. Her auburn hair was cropped short in the back with long bangs, the bangs covering her green eyes a bit. An innocent smile played across her lips, as if she had just heard a funny joke.  
  
"What the hell?! Who are you?" Replied an irritated Amon. "Didn't you see the rope? That was meant to keep you out, not as an invitation! What do you think you're doing?" He continued.  
  
"Oh, that rope? I thought it was decoration. Sorry..." She said calmly, but she didn't seem sorry at all. She had a look like she knew exactly what she was doing. "My name is Hope. And I believe I am talking to some very odd people who are hanging by a subway with a gun pointed at a pretty cat. To answer your questions." She replied with a smile that showed pretty white teeth. Amon was speechless, 'What is she thinking? Is she dumb?' He thought.  
  
"Well now, that wasn't very nice to say. No, I am most definitely not dumb sir." She said with an audible humph and a pout.  
  
"What? He didn't say anything." Asked Robin, Amon was still as if frozen to the spot.  
  
"No, I didn't say it, but I thought it." He managed to say.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but it was directed at me so I guess I caught a glimpse of it. Anyway, this cat is really pretty; he would make a great addition to my pets. I will be taking him now." Hope said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"You can't take him, he's a witch. And we have him under control." Replied Amon. Hope walked over to the beast. The cat's massive head came up as she approached, looking at her, but not threateningly. She laid a hand on his head, and hummed something from a song.  
  
"You're going to love it at my house Alex, I swear you will!" Hope said to the cat, which now had a very content and excited look to it.  
  
"Hope, how did you know his name? I already told you, he's not going with you" Amon said, getting to be very aggravated. Hope looked up at the mention of her name and listened half-heartedly to Amon. She then returned her attention to the beast's massive head, which was still under her hand.  
  
"I am going now, and Alex is coming with me. I will see you around sometime gang. Very nice meeting you all!" Hope said, with a very happy note in her voice. Hope turned to walk away and was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It would be better for us all if you removed that appendage sir." She said in a very cool tone of voice.  
  
"And why would that be?" Amon said, half worried, half mocking.  
  
"It's not me you have to worry about. It's them." Replied Hope while raising a hand to point to the rails and benches around them. Amon turned and looked at what she pointed to. His mouth opened in a silent "O"........  
  
~~~~~~~ Got ya again. Thanks for the reviews! More please! Anything anyone wants to maybe get in the story? Open to little throw ins if wanted. 


	3. The Masses

Another One By: HopeCat ~Witch Hunter Robin fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~This isn't finished yet. Help! I need a muse for the ending.  
  
Gothic Chick 4Eva-----Nice guess, but WRONG! Sorry, I had something else in mind. You'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this or anything, obviously, or I would have money.  
  
"It's not me you have to worry about. It's them." Replied Hope while raising a hand to point to the rails and benches around them. Amon turned and looked at what she pointed to. His mouth opened in a silent "O".....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Amon looked up at the benches he became aware of many noises coming from the general area. There was a multitude of animals, all with haunches raised. There were cats, dogs, birds, and an array of rodents. That's not what really got Amon's attention though. As he continued to stare he noticed that natural enemies were sitting side by side as they warned the group. There were rodents sitting on cats' heads and birds resting on some of the dogs. All of them trying to get in a position to appear menacing to Amon.  
"I told you, you have nothing to worry about from me. But you might well consider their threat real." Hope said casually.  
"Why are they here? Is this your power? Are you a witch?" Robin asked as she turned her gaze to the teen.  
"Me? Oh no, they go where they will. They arrived the same time I did. But I think they feel you threatening because you won't let me and Alex leave. I would suggest you give me leave now. Just in case." Replied Hope with an air of uncertain concern. As Amon continued to rest his hand on her shoulder, the animals all seemed to take a step forward, teeth bared. Amon's hand lazily dropped from her shoulder and he stepped back with the rest of the group.  
"Thank you sir. If you don't mind I will be leaving now. I do believe that they will leave as soon as they comprehend that I'm unharmed. It may take awhile though; they are just animals after all. Goodbye for now guys." Hope said as she started to walk away from the group and towards the throng of animals. The animals parted for her and the massive beast in trail, much like the story about parting of the red sea. After she had left their ranks they reformed, as a barrier, blocking the STN group from pursuing her.  
"She must be a witch. Why else would all those animals have protected her?" Asked Robin as she looked to a still stunned Amon.  
"Maybe it was 'Alex'. He could have been the one to call them. It did benefit him, being able to get away with her." Remarked Dojima 


End file.
